


Flashpoint Surprises

by twelvexclara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Assistant!Barry, Cisco's Oral Fixation, FlashVibe Week 2017, Flashpoint - Freeform, Hickeys, M/M, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, handjobs, ramon industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: Barry finds out he works for Cisco Ramon in this new timeline.And it is not what he expected.-FRIDAY, JUNE 16: Flashpoint AU





	Flashpoint Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so late!!  
> aghgGhg  
> this is v smutty btw

 

“Don't forget you have work!” Barry’s mother calls after him as he steps out of the kitchen. He turns back, giving her a confused look before regaining composure. He gives her a smile. “Ok!” He says, and turns back around. “You're just gonna wear that?” His mom says in disbelief. Barry looks down at his outfit - frayed jeans and his normal jacket - and shrugs. “Why not?” He asks and she frowns. “You know Mr. Ramon doesn't like it when you don't dress appropriately” she scolds and Barry freezes. “Mr. Ramon?” He questions. “As in...Cisco Ramon?” She gives him a weird look. “Yes Bar, Cisco Ramon? The richest man in America? Your boss for the last 3 years?? Honey, you're scaring me” she says worriedly, and Barry lets out a laugh. He plays it cool. “I’m just _joking_ mom, of course I know him” He lies, nervously scratching the back of his neck. They laugh and Nora rolls her eyes.

-

Barry arrives at Ramon Industries 3 minutes late (after finding out the address of the building and that he's ‘Mr. Ramon’s’ personal assistant on his past self’s phone), and finds and sits at desk, with a label that reads ‘Bartholomew Allen’ on it. He internally cringes at the use of his actual name. The elevator dings and Barry watches the man himself strolls out. “Oh!” Cisco claps his hands together and grins.“Is there any other better way to get to work than by helicopter?” He drawls and one of his business partners (Barry assumes), tries to interject, but Cisco cuts him off. “-Let me answer that for you. Capital n, little o.” Barry’s eyes widen as he realizes that this version of Cisco is totally different. He’s never seen Cisco in a suit, nevertheless hair pulled back and glasses on his face as well. Headstrong and confident, Cisco nonchalantly talks with his business partners in his lobby, before pulling away and dismissing them. Cisco walks to where he is and smiles. “How are you, Bartholomew?” He says and Barry gives him a thumbs up. “What are my meetings for today?” He says and Barry scrambles to look at the schedule. He skims until he finds today’s date, and replies “At 10:30, you have a meeting with Mr. Montgomery, and at 12, you have one with..Mr. Diggle?” He says, recognizing John’s name. “Ah” Cisco says, stepping into the doorframe of his office. “So it's an easy day” He sighs. “Fine by me” he mumbles, and shuts the door behind him.

-

  
He doesn't see Cisco until hours later when he steps out of his office, and taps on his desk. Barry looks up from typing on his laptop, and gives him a smile. “What do you need, Mr. Ramon?” He says and Cisco rolls his eyes. The smile wipes off his face. “May I speak with you, _Mr Allen_?” He requests and Barry breaks into a nervous sweat, wondering how the hell he screwed up already. “Y-yeah, sure!” He stutters, scooting his chair back and standing up. He follows Cisco in and Cisco closes the door behind them.

 

“What did I do wrong?” Barry questions and Cisco chuckles, leaning against the ledge of his desk. “Nothing” He says, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m just bored, that's all’ he gets a glimpse of the old Cisco in this sentence, not this new, harsh version. “Well” Barry says, beginning to count off with his fingers. “I scheduled your appointments tomorrow and made a list of all the people you need to call back.” Cisco beckons Barry forward with his finger and Barry walks to him. Cisco wraps his arms around Barry's waist and pulls him close, hips flush against each other. “You're such a good boy” he teases, before smirking and putting his lips on the boy’s neck. Barry’s mind freezes as Cisco’s lips nip and suck at his skin.

He pushes Cisco away, who looks at him confused. “W-what are you doing?” Barry says, his splayed fingers trembling on Cisco’s chest. “ _Relax_ ” Cisco soothes, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips. “I locked the door, so no one is going to walk in on us.” “This has happened before?!” Barry panics and Cisco pulls away. “Of course” he deadpans and Barry gulps, laughing. “Right, o-obviously” he says. “Well that's what happens when you date someone” Cisco murmurs against his neck, and Barry gasps, the vibrations sending shivers down his spine. A million thoughts run through his brain.

 

_He’s fucking Cisco - his boss, in this timeline?_

 

Cisco snorts and Barry realizes that he’s just said that aloud. “Well we can now, if u want. Just lets not break something this time, alright?” Cisco states and Barry feels the tips of his ears turning red with embarrassment as he realizes, oh _god_ , he's Cisco’s assistant and they have a thing and they have office _sex_ \- his thoughts are cut off when Cisco tongue grazes over his pulse point and Cisco Barry instinctively wraps his arms around Cisco’s neck and tilts his neck back, giving Cisco more access. Muscle memory (that he didn't know he even had) kicks in and he lifts Cisco up and places him on the desk, connecting their lips together and kissing him hungrily.

 

Cisco moans, spreading his legs and allowing Barry to slide in between. As they kiss, Cisco’s hand slithers down and palms at Barry’s growing bulge, causing Barry to let out a wontoness moan into his mouth. Cisco disconnects their lips, breathing heavily from their mini-make out session. “Can I suck you off?” Cisco asks and Barry nods quickly, throwing his head back as they continue to grind against each other. Cisco takes off his jacket and hangs it neatly on the back of his chair, and sits down. He rolls the chair closer to Barry until he's right in front of him. “On the desk” Cisco says firmly, and Barry complies, hopping on the desk behind him. He grips the edge of it as Cisco zips down his jeans and reaches a warm hand into his boxers, stroking him. Barry’s eyes flutter shut as Cisco’s hand expertly flicks his wrist. Cisco pulls down his jeans and boxers just enough to uncover Barry, and reaches forwards and takes Barry into his mouth. Barry groans as Cisco’s mouth bobs up and down effortlessly on him. His other hand twists the base of him. Barry whimpers and reaches forward, tugging harshly at Cisco’s hair and his elastic falls out, setting Cisco’s long locks free. He pulls at the strands and Cisco arches into his hand, moaning around his dick and sending Barry nearly off the edge. Cisco picks up the pace, bobbing and slurping more quickly and Barry’s toes curl, and he spreads his legs wider. His hips jerks up and he thrusts into Cisco’s wet mouth, moaning as the tip of his dick hits the back of Cisco’s throat. Barry throws his head back in pleasure as Cisco swallows him whole, his tongue lapping at the underside of his dick. They made eye contact and Barry cautiously thrusts in and out of Cisco mouth, asking for permission. Cisco nods, letting out a muffled noise to let him know it's okay. Barry begins to slide in and out of Cisco’s mouth. Cisco braces himself by placing his forearms on Barry’s thighs as Barry picks up speed.

Soon Barry is fucking his throat in a steady, fast rhythm, his legs shaking as he loses himself in pleasure. Cisco fucks his own hand in time to Barry’s thrusts, pumping his hard, aching cock. He rubs over the tip of his dick and moans, making Barry whines. He reaches forward and holds Cisco’s head in place, fucking his face with no remorse. Cisco looks up at Barry’s withering form, trying to to gag as Barry ruthlessly pounds his throat. He strokes himself faster and closes his eyes, feeling his own orgasm building. Barry falls limp and Cisco takes charge once again, bobbing his head up and down, sucking and sucking, until - “C-Cisco! I’m gonna -” Barry lets out a shudder, trying to pull Cisco off his dick but Cisco doesn't budge. He sinks down to the base of Barry, his nose hitting skin and Barry’s hips jerk roughly and he spills into Cisco’s mouth, who eagerly swallows. He pulls off Barry and focuses on his own pleasure, resting his head next to Barry’s spent member. He takes his member out of his pants just in time and he comes, shooting his load all over the edge of his desk and Barry’s pants and boxers. They pant, both trying to regain their composure. Barry laughs shakily and runs a hand through his hair. “That was.. something” He says and Cisco grins, kissing the tip of Barry’s dick and Barry’s hips jerk slightly. “Yeah” He grins, discarding his pants and boxers on the floor and crawls into Barry’s lap. He wraps his arms around Barry’s shoulders and grazes his hole lightly over Barry’s already-hardening dick.

Barry groans, staring hungrily at him. Cisco smirks.

"Up for round two, _Mr Allen_?"

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i did this!  
> i finished this w/ 10 minutes of the day left to spare, and my phone is 14%, rip.


End file.
